In the illustrative embodiment disclosed herein, there is shown the outer end of a so-called balloon catheter which is retained within the bladder of a patient by inflating an outer balloon-like part of the catheter within the bladder. The balloon is usually inflated with sterile water. In order to maintain the water within the balloon, the outer end of the branch pipe leading to the balloon of the catheter is provided with a check valve which is telescoped into a branch tube of the catheter.
Difficulties have been experienced with former methods of retaining the valve in the branch tube. The branch tubing varies appreciably from piece to piece both in its inner and outer diameters. Because the rubber of the branch tube tends to stretch over appreciable periods, the valve frequently slips out of the tube unless it is retained therein by an adhesive or a crimped metal band or ferrule, and even then some difficulties have been experienced in securing satisfactory retention of the valve in the tube without injury to the tube or valve.